twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Apple Cider
Apple Cider is a carefree, happy funfilled mare hailing from the town of Appleoosa. She is a cider-making master, and she teaches the fillies History at the Ponyville schoolhouse. She loves making friends, as well as have fun with them. She has a coltfriend, Stormy Quillweave, and her cousins are all part of the Apple Family. Personality Cider can be described by almost any word in the dictionary. She's a jokester, she's nice, she's kind, she's hilarious, and she's caring. Though easily embarassed, she can and will laugh at herself. She gladly hands out cider to those in need, as well as shelter (if they need it), though she doesn't like being taken advantage of. Cider is one of the most loving ponies around, which is seen when she is around her coltfriend, Stormy Quillweave. Although he is super shy and hates being in public, Cider will show her affection to the world, and doesn't care what other ponies think of her. Cider has a bit of a knack for being super random, as well as her obnoxious sleeping habits. She screams random phrases or words in her sleep, and snores like a manticore. Skills If you hadn't already guessed, Cider's specialty is making cider. From hot to cold, spicy to regular, Cider can make it all. If you're ever lucky enough to see her make it, you wouldn't. Her hooves move so fast and she makes it faster than you can say "Jumpin Jackrabbits!". If you're feeling adventurous, and you stop by Cider's cart, ask for her Mystery Cider, which has spread her fame outside of Ponyville. The taste changes based on the drinker's heart and soul. A skill that most ponies would never guess Cider has is her brains in History. If you come up to the schoolhouse on any given Tuesday, you will see Cider teaching all of the fillies the magic that Equestria has had in its history. She graduated from the University of Canterlot and majored in Equestrian History, as well as a minored in Geogrophy. Something that Cider keeps super secretive is her history in Racing. She has many 1st place trophies from the Appleoosian 500, but doesn't like to share her past in racing, as she is afraid of her image being changed forever. Background Cider was born in Appleoosa. She lived and worked with her cousins, including Braeburn, on the Apple Family farm in Appleoosa. As she grew older, she began to get into racing. The main reason was because she was so good at it! She stopped racing her family and decided to try a real race. She kept winning more and more as she grew up until she was a undisputed champion, right before she went off to college. As well as racing, Cider grew up around history. Her grandmother, Pumpkin Cider, would teach her something new about the History of Equestria and Appleoosa and their family every night before she'd go to bed. History stuck with her, and she decided to strive for the goal of getting a degree in Equestrian History. Pumpkin Cider also taught Apple Cider the ancient ways of making cider. The many flavors, techniques she uses to make her cider, and even her mugs all come from the ways of making cider back when Equestria was founded. Apple Cider is one of the few ponies out there who still follows the old ways. Soon after graduating from College with her degree, Cider decided that she didn't want to work on the fields anymore, and wanted to live somewhere peaceful. She said farewell to her family, and went off to find a new place to live. She arrived in Ponyville later that day, and went straight to SAA to meet her cousin Applejack. She also met her first and most loyal friends there, Lightning Blitz and Plotline. After explaining to Applejack about her decision, she went off to buy a new place. She went to sleep that night in her new, comfy abode. A week later, she and Applejack agreed to a deal. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, Cider would bring her cider cart to Ponyville square, while on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Applejack would bring her assorted apple-flavored treat cart to the square. About 3 months later, a new History teacher position at the Ponyville schoolhouse opened up. She realized how much she missed school and History, so she went and interviewed. What she didn't know is that she'd be chosen, and her future coltfriend, Stormy, would also be competing! The fillies love her, and she loves the fillies. One faithful day, at Plotline's Nightmare Night Movie Night, she met Stormy. They became great friends in almost a heartbeat. A few days after seeing each other for hours every day, Cider let Stormy know about how she feels about him. Despite Stormy being on a shyness level with Fluttershy, he said the same back to her, and they officially became marefriend and coltfriend. Relationships Cider has realized how much of a heart breaker she's been as she's grown. Her accent seems to attract nearly every colt around her, and she hates having to tell them "no". Before she found Stormy, she has a few crushes, as well as had a few ponies having crushes on her. Plotline was the first pony Cider had her eyes on. She and Plotline (also Plots/Plotty) were very good friends ever since they had met, and as they kept hanging out, Cider became more attached to him. Plotline was already attracted to her cousin, Applejack, so instead of shoving her feelings down Plotline's throat, she decided to wait and see what happened. Next is Lightning Blitz. Along with Plotline, he was one of the first ponies Cider met when she came to Ponyville. As they hung out more and more, they became attached, and nearly became marefriend and coltfriend, but Cider had to pull away and tell him that she wanted to "just be friends" because it "didn't feel right yet". They are still very good friends to this day. The next and latest is Stormy Quillweave. Though polar opposites in shyness, they are one of the greatest matches out there. They've spent nearly every minute of the day together ever since they met, and Stormy is proving to be one of the most caring and lovable ponies Cider has ever met. They are still dating today. Message from Cider Howdy y'all! Cider here. Ah just wanted t' say thanks fer takin' th' time t' read through my wiki! If y'all ever want t' stop by fer a chat IRP, go on ahead! Ah love meetin' new ponies, and makin' new friends! Y'all will most likely find me at my cider cart, or th' schoolhouse, or even my house! If y'all can't find me, send me a TB and ah'll come find y'all! Just tweet me at: @mlp_CiderApple Ah also wanted t' say: Don't be shy when y'all come up t' my cider cart. Ah surely don't bite, and if ah do, my bark is worse than my bite!....In a good way, o'course. Ah'll give y'all a good ol' fashioned Apple Family welcome and who knows, maybe we'll become great friends! An', before ya go....TAKE THIS! Category:Show-Derived Characters Category:Mares Category:Apple Family